Captain Cucumber
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Fruit Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = Cards you Conjure cost 1 less. When this does damage, Conjure a Legendary card. |Rarity = Galactic - Legendary |Flavor Text = He's steered his crew through many a pickle.}} Captain Cucumber is a galactic legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 /4 . It has no traits, and its abilities reduce the cost of Conjured Plant cards by 1 , and it Conjures a Legendary Plant card every time it does damage. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' Cards you Conjure cost 1 less. When this does damage, Conjure a Legendary card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description He's steered his crew through many a pickle. Strategies With This card is a bit weak for its cost. However, its ability is what makes this shine, especially in a swarm deck or a ramp deck, since you are able to play your powerful cards earlier, especially certain legendaries such as Kernel Corn, Cornucopia, Astro Vera, or Wall-Nut Bowling. To make this card even better, having multiple Captain Cucumbers further lowers the cost and gives easier access to legendary cards. Coffee Grounds can also make this card more effective, which allows you to draw two legendary cards each turn. Being in the Mega-Grow class, you can use cards such as Time to Shine and Plant Food to add cheaper legendary cards into your hand. You can also boost its stats with cards such as Fertilize and Grow-Shroom to make it hit harder and improve its overall survival, especially against tricks like Rolling Stone and Weed Spray. In fact, you do not even have to make this attack as its ability is also activated by other Conjuring cards like Banana Peel and Photosynthesizer, making them cheaper as a result. Against It is best to destroy this plant before it can attack. Otherwise, you will have to deal with cheaper legendary cards like Kernel Corn or Astro Vera. Because it only has 1 strength, Armored zombies can prevent it from doing damage, although you should beware of boosting tricks, of which the Mega-Grow class has plenty. If your opponent tries to use bonus attacks, Bonus Track Buckethead can shut that off as well. As any Hearty hero, Weed Spray, Rolling Stone, or Celestial Custodian played on an environment can destroy this very easily. If you are playing as a Crazy hero, Cakesplosion or Final Mission can destroy it as well. However, these strategies are risky as your opponent can boost Captain Cucumber to either let it survive or be immune to all of them. In that case, Rocket Science or Locust Swarm can be played as a last resort. Gallery CaptainCucumberStat.jpg|Statistics Captaincucumbercard.jpg|Card Trivia *Its description makes a pun on two meanings of the word pickle, one being "a predicament," and the other being "a cucumber that has been pickled in a brine, vinegar, or other solution and left to ferment for a period of time." Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Fruit cards